


prisoner

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, I AM SORRY, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Love, asshole keith, was written in 15 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance glares at him, the hate evident in his eyes. "Keith."In response, Keith smiles, barring all his teeth, including his fangs. "Lancelot."Vampire!Keith AU





	prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> okay, okay, im already doing a vampire keith fic bUT LISTEN. LISTEN. does"sangre" have a shitty keith that i hate??? i think not.

Darkness. All Lance could see was the dark.

The lights flickered on suddenly and Lance feels the strain in his eyes as the sudden light hits his eyes. He flinches and forces himself upwards with weak arms from his foetal position on the freezing floor.

Once his eyes get adjusted to the light with a few blinks, he looked around. His ankles were scarred and bleeding from his attempted to get out of the shackles and he looked thinner than he'd been his whole life, despite teh fact he was always on the lankier side. His clothes were the old rags that was covered in dirt and dust from his sleeping on the cellar floor. Grimacing, Lance forced himself to look at the very reason for all this.

His eyes focused away from himself and beyond the bars and on the person who stood in the doorway. 

There was regal features, elegant grace, and cold black eyes stared back at him as Lance looked up at him from his seated position. Always menacing as ever, looking always smug and proud of himself. Lance bets that he's a narcissistic asshole who spends more time looking at the mirror than playing around with Lance. Jerk. 

Lance glares at him, the hate evident in his eyes. "Keith."

In response, Keith smiles, barring all his teeth, including his fangs. "Lancelot." He slowly makes his way to the front of the cage, footsteps ringing loudly in the otherwise quiet room. He stops when he's barely an inch away, his face almost touching the bars.

"Looking up to me?" Keith taunts as his lips curl into a smirk.

"That's how it always should be."

Lance feels hot anger boil inside him at the very voice of the offending man. "Looking up at your big pompous head. Can't believe how swollen it's gotten from last time."

And in one quick fluid maneuver, Keith hand is through the bars, gripping his shirt so tightly that his weight is pushed forward towards Keith. His regal features have twisted into one of loathsome hate and scorn. "Watch your words, Lancelot. I decide whether you get to live or not." 

"It's Lance, you mullet head," Lance growls, grasping Keith's hand, the one that was currently grabbing the shirt. The hand was ice cold and Lance almost wanted to withdraw his hands as if it was burning-- or rather, freezing. "And I'll appreciate it if you let go."

"Appeal denied," Keith hissed, only gripping harder, if possible. "I don't listen to the request of cattle."

Before Lance could interject and retort, Keith harshly pulled his forward. His chin barely missed hitting the bars, but his body didn't, as his ribs felt as if they were on fire. He tried struggling, but he was a lanky and underfed prisoner. 

He tried to get out of his grip, attempting to punch Keith, but his punches felt short as Keith easily caught his wrist without any effort, as embarrassing as it was. 

"Thin wrist. Have you been losing weight? That'd make for disgusting blood," Keith said, gripping it tighter, almost as if he wanted to break it. 

"Your fault," Lance managed to say, ignoring the pain in his wrist to the best of his abilities. In response, Keith only chuckles and lets go of his wrist, but Lance doesn't have the power to lift them up and start punching again, he could only let them fall to his sides. 

Sharply pushing his chin upwards, Keith barred his fangs. 

Lance could do nothing as he felt the sharp fangs pierce his skin and the only thing he could do was bite back his shout of pain and surprise. The bite of a vampire was said to become pleasurable and pleasant for the victim, but to Lance, it only hurt, as if on fire.

It felt as if someone was biting off the flesh of his neck and it took all his willpower to not pull away. 

After what seemed like hours of pain, Keith pulled back.

Lance felt the world spinning, light-headed and dizzy. One meal a week could only get him so far, as evident. Lance felt himself losing power in his legs and would've fell to the floor if not for the pair of cold arms that wrapped around him, holding him too tightly, almost as if crushing his ribs. 

After momentarily licking the little beads of blood that clung to Lance's neck, Keith let go of his body. 

Falling to the floor, Lance felt pain and the prolonged dizziness and a feeling of sick. 

"Your friend Allura seemed to be suspicious of the extra meals. I let it slip that I had a little _session_ for you for her to receive it. She's refused to eat and demanded to let you go. I might have to give her a little push to make her more obedient. Unless, her _knight-in-shining-armor_ wants to step in?"

"Don't you fucking touch her," Lance seethed, his glare becoming more intense.

A foot went through the bars and stepped on Lance's head. 

"Down, boy."

 _Do it for Allura, do it for Allura_ , Lance thought. _Allura, Allura, Allura_ \--

"Yes _sir_ ," Lance said through gritted teeth.

"Say it like you mean it."

Jerk. 

* * *

Allura sat on her bed, staring impatiently out the window, a feeling on unease bubbling inside her. 

The night sky seemed to be another harsh reminder that she hadn't managed to find Lance yet another day. Despair and wretched melancholy filled her once again as she fiddled with her thumbs. 

The door opened, Shiro walking through the open doors, but Allura made no move of acknowledgement or response to her lover. She just sat there, miserably, as Shiro walked towards her until he was besides her, in front of the windowsill that she sat upon.

"I'm sure we'll manage to find Lance," Shiro says, giving her a comforting squeeze. But even then, his eyes displayed his true feelings. Uncertainty. 

"Well, I'm not sure we can."

 

**Author's Note:**

> story: lance thinks keith's got allura captured so he does what keith says but allura actually isnt captured at A L L. and keith just has a lil ol' crush on lance but is fucked up and should be stopped bc he never took feelings 101 courses.


End file.
